Are You My Neighbor?
Are You My Neighbor? is the third episode of VeggieTales. Plot On the countertop, Larry the Cucumber is seen wearing a shoe on his head and asks Bob the Tomato why he's wearing it. Bob explains that he got a letter from Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia, and she wants to know what loving your neighbor really means. Bob begins to tell the first story. The Story of Flibber-o-loo (See the main page for the plot.) The Gourds must be Crazy After Junior tells Dad Asparagus that he isn't sure about going to invite a new kid named Fernando to his birthday party because Junior thinks that he's weird, Larry & Bob arrive in their small ship to take Junior Asparagus to their ship, the USS Applepies. Upon arriving, they discover that the ship is in the path of a giant meteor. While the ship's engineer, Scooter frantically works to fix the ship's engines, Junior suggests that two oddball crewmen, the always-hungry Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, help save the ship when it is determined that the meteor is in fact a giant popcorn ball. Rocketed into space via the escape pods, the pair eat the meteor before it can collide with the ship. After Bob and Larry return Junior home, he tells his Dad that he has reconsidered and will invite Fernando to his party. After their talk, Dad sends Junior to bed. The show ends with Qwerty showing a verse from Leviticus 19:18. Fun Facts Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Scooter, Laura, Lenny, their dad, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. This also marks the last appearance of Henry. * This would be the last VeggieTales episode to have two segments until King George and the Ducky. Remarks *Archibald, who is the mayor Flibber-o-roo, was heading out the opposite town. It's possibly suggest he went to talk with the mayor of that town. *Jimmy and Jerry can breath in space, despite not wearing any helmets. *In the first segment, when the mayor and the doctor are dancing, there is a shot where the animation is smooth and fast. This is done through field rendering, a technique that was also used for the television animation shots in The Toy That Saved Christmas. Fixed Goofs/Goofs *In the original version of the scene after Jerry turns the power back, the whole entire ship lights up. However the next scene with Scooter, the lights were still dimmed prior before the power's on. This was somewhat fixed when the story was repackaged for God Made You Special, where they adjusted the brightness. *The scene where Bob and Larry take Junior back home in the second segment, you'll notice the shadow of the spaceship is stuck on the wall near the window before heading out the window. *During the end of the second segment, when Bib and Larry come back to Junior for directions for the freeway, the lights on the spaceship don't light up on Junior's face. Gallery Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Episodes